Helian
Helian is a commoner and aspiring cook from Cyrodiil that has a knack for finding himself in extraordinary company. Although he is still young, he considers himself quite capable. He was forced to grow up rather quickly in a family without a father. He was one of the original ten members prophecized by the Elder Scrolls to be vital in ending the Daedra Wars. Biography Helian was born as the son of a secret love between a lowly Imperial legionnaire and the daughter of a disapproving Bruman banker. Conceived as the result of a moment of passion during a short time of leave for the legionnaires in the city his mother was eventually disowned by her father and cast out of the family. When the legion came back Helian was born but his mother learned that the father had been killed. A comrade-in-arms of his father took it upon himself to see the babe and his mother safely out of the city to start a new life somewhere else. Early youth Helian spent most of his early youth in the city of Chorrol. ... Return to Bruma When his biological grandfather died, his mother had to return to deal with unresolved family issues and Helian resented her for it. Their strained relationship grew more strained still. Runaway ... The Darkest Night Change of plans Helian had been working on the Flashing Blade when Graicus and Nohaden'Cade showed while the ship was anchored in the city of Solitude. Little did he know that his ship's captain, Nemicus was the brother of the man that had delivered him and his mother to safety after they were kicked out on the street. Helian was also unaware of this fact when he first saw Graicus. Annoyed that his mother had sent someone to bring him back home, Helian refused to come along and argued with Graicus whom had little patience for the lad in return. Their relationship became strained as a result. Both naturally stubborn it was for either to see eye to eye. Even with Nohaden'Cade trying to mediate the situation Helian would resent Graicus for treating him like a child. Ultimately Helian agreed to come along after a talk with Nemicus but he would never give Graicus the satisfaction of thinking the gladiator had anything to do with it. Before they set out properly the darkest night fell over the city and they took refuge in the apothecary by the edge of town only to find the alchemist slain by a lau'ada double. Riding with Nohaden'Cade on Justus they were halted at the town of Dragonbridge where a Lau'ada mass had claimed the bridge. The foolhardy Augur of Justice decided to attack it with Helian still on the horse. Needless to say it went badly. Ultimately Graicus and Svieva had to rescue both by pushing them off the bridge and into the river below. The experience had been quite traumatic but there was little time to deal with it. The Darkest Night was universal and they had to return south... A field of scarecrows Travelling across Skyrim; Helian, Graicus, Nohaden'Cade and Svieva were faced with the twisted landscape under the corruption of the Lau'ada. As they marched across the orange open fields of Whiterun under the blood red sky and the they saw shadows walking through the wheat. Doubles of the denizens of a small village called Rorikstead. These shades wandered aimlessly around like scarecrows given life. After ingratiating themselves with the local community and being allowed to use a barn for accommodation for the night Helian thought it was time to buy a horse. Having to ride with someone else made him feel silly and it made him fear it would get him treated unequally or like a child again. The horse he eventually ended up with, Abaresk was quite a handful. Himself having never ridden before did not help matters much. Abaresk proved to be as stubborn as the lad and would frequently ignore his master's wishes or actively try to get him to fall off in some way. The stage was set for their uneasy alliance. When they entered the hold of Falkreath Graicus' attitude had thawed quite a bit, Helian could only wonder what could have caused it but by the way the gladiator kept looking at Svieva it must've had something to do with her... Back home Ultimately they returned to find Bruma besieged by a colossus only for it to be saved by Alvoran Heljarchen who had become Meridia's champion and had as such been gifted with powers that allowed him to destroy the lau'ada. With the city 'saved' it was safe to return home. Only then did they discover Mirella paralyzed by the dark influence of the Darkest Night. Graicus enraged with this turn of events stormed out, only to return barely holding on to his temper. He made Helian promise to him that he would take care of his mother and look after her. Helian swore by all the gods that he would. Seeing his responsibility clear in this. It was then that Helian parted ways with the group. Later when the Darkest Night was vanquished Mirella regained her faculties and she and Helian embraced like a loving mother and son. The Daedra Wars The Prophecy Travelling south Slavers Welcome to Tenmaru Dibella's Rose For he's a jolly good fellow Shimmering sunset Quagmire To the heavens Welkynar Fall from grace The stranger Menagerie The promise Boarded Something strange afoot in Anvil The True Faith Sretnuh By the riverside The battlefield Mildra The Great Forest Old Life, New Life A return to Weaver's Glade The Shehai The Hourglass of Akatosh Friends in small places Cheydinhal The stories we tell Iconoclasm Fortune and Glory Personality Helian is best described as a good lad. He is mostly flung into extraordinary situations of which he has little control. He has a healthy amount of down-to-earth-ness, but he can also be quite stubborn and will often deny anyone to help him thinking he can do it all on his own. Something he developed due to being forced to become the 'man of the house' at a very early age. After he discovered his affinity for cooking he has been hard at work to become a much better cook. Appearances Legend of Nirn: The Darkest Night * Chapter XXXVII * Chapter XXXIX * Chapter XL * Chapter XLI * Chapter XLII * Chapter XLIX (ending & epilogue) Legend of Nirn: The Daedra Wars * Chapter I * Chapter II * Chapter III * Chapter IV * Chapter V * Chapter VI * Chapter VII * Chapter VIII * Chapter IX * Chapter X Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:The Darkest Night Category:The Daedra Wars Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials